Mecha and Monsters from Trider G7
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 1977 anime series Super Invincible Robo Trider G7. Takeo General Company Trider G7 *Height: 57 meters *Weight: 777 tons *Software: Microsoft *Abilities **Flight capable of reaching super sonic speeds even in the cold vacuum of space. **High resistance to cold based attacks to the point of moving even when frozen. **Searchlights in each eye to navigate dark areas. **Transforming into the Trider Cosmic, a ship-like mode for faster flight and can fire missiles from each side of its front. *Weapons: **Vulcan Missiles: Missile launchers in the fingers. **Trider Cutters: A large shuriken in each hip. These can attach to the Trider Lure. **Trider Chain: A throwing chain stored in the right leg. **Trider Missiles: Powerful missiles from each hip. **Trider Javelin: A yari-like javelin stored in the right leg. **Trider Beam Cannon: A beam pistol stored in the right waist. **Trider Sabers: Trider G7 has a sword hidden in each leg. **Trider Lure: A pistol-like harpoon gun with the harpoon on a long tether. **Trider Bird Attack: Trider G7's most powerful attack, it can turn the bird emblem on its chest into a being of energy that encases the whole body. Upon doing so it will ram into an enemy with immense force like a giant blade. Trider Shuttle A shuttle used to transport the Takeo General Company staff members, it docks with Trider G7 in Trider Cosmic mode for long distance space travel. The first form could launch missiles from the sides and had four blue laser ports on the bow with one being in each corner. The laser ports could also fire grappling cables. In episode 26 the Trider Shuttle was heavily damaged by Jackal and his megarobot of the same name, forcing it to undergo reconstruction in episode 27 with aid by the Self Defense Force. This new incarnation lacked lasers, but had bladed wings and had two missile launchers at the base of each wing. Other *'Trider Caterpillar': A tank caterpillar Trider G7 could attach to for land based operations that limited it to only its Vulcan Missiles. *'Shuttle Pod': An unnamed flying pod with a pair of manipulator claws the shuttle crew could use to fly into small spaces. *'Ashai 3': An imitation of Trider G7 used by a junk collector couple that appeared in episode 41. It was capable of flying to Mars and back and was equipped with a hammer stored in the fight leg similar to the Trider Javelin. *'Trider Marine': A small submarine stored in Trider G7 only used in episode 44. It was armed with a pair of torpedo launchers in the nose. *'Trider Eagle': An alternate combination of Trider Cosmic used only in episode 45. It was armed with bladed wings and could move at super sonic speeds. Robot Empire Megarobots *'Zudoor': Appears in episode 1. Powers include flight, dual pectoral green lasers, a right hand chained mace, and left hand clawed fingers. Reappears in Super Robot Wars Game Cube. *'Darda': Appears in episode 2. Powers include a constricting whip tail and a yellow laser from the mouth. *'Bios': Appears in episode 3. Powers include traveling through space as a meteor shower, green eye lasers, and four rocket launchers in the abdomen. *'Herubarz': Appears in episode 4. Powers include flight, the body being a pair of detachable hands, can release electric bolts from the fingers, and combining both halves of the body for a roll attack. *'Hymasshu': Appears in episode 5. Powers include flight, three drill missiles in the nose for attacking and burrowing, belly missiles, dual shoulder green lasers, and a chained claw in each shoulder. *'Dozun': Appears in episode 6. Powers include electric bolts from the head spikes, three rocket launchers in the abdomen, a mace on a wire in the torso, separation at the waist, and thick armor. *'Cloucester': Appears in episode 7. Powers include invisibility, a sniper rifle, flight, finger missiles, and energy beams from the head behind its mask. *'Robot Empire Tank': Appear in episode 7. They are armed with a tentacle-like missile launcher on each side of the body. *'Dorobos': Appears in episode 8. Powers include a 2-tube missile launcher in the head, lasers from the single eye, six oil draining tentacles from around the eye capable of regeneration, flight, and turning the eye into a drill. *'Panterus': Appears in episode 9. Powers include a magnetic field, laser guns on tentacles from the back capable of constriction, and disguising itself as a cave. *'Zeraizar': Appears in episode 10. Powers include flight, eye freezing lasers, and a wired harpoon for the right hand. *'Deathbod': Appears in episode 11. Powers include fligt, yellow arm lasers, wheels on the single foot, orange visor lasers, a flamethrower in each arm that can also launch fire balls, a chained mace in the right hand, turning the left hand into a propeller, electric bolts from the antennae, and left hand missiles. *'Asmechs': Appear in episode 12. Powers include burrowing and green lasers from the single eye. *'Dashbill': Appears in episode 12. Powers include speed, a homing football, and high jumping. *'Chentamu': Appears in episode 13. Powers include a scimitar, a round shield, flight, a constricting ponytail, an ax blade in each wrist, and prediction software. *'Guagiran': Appears in episode 14. Powers include burrowing, flight, a magnetic beam cannon on the back, mouth missiles, a spiked tail, and four missile launchers in each side of the torso. *'Dango Rosu': Appear in episode 15. Powers include flight, a meteorite disguise, emitting magnetic waves, green mouth lasers, and mouth missiles. *'Sandar': Appears in episode 16. Powers include burrowing, mandibles on the head, green mouth acid, and eye electric lasers. *'Lensar': Appears in episode 17. Powers include flight, four triple-barreled laser turrets around the body that also launch missiles, a heat ray from the underside, and energy beams and wired harpoons from the four wing pylons. *'Baras': Appears in episode 18. Powers include yellow lasers from the single eye, wrestling skills, and toe missiles. *'Asteroll': Appears in episode 19. Powers include flight, dividing into six pieces that can disguise themselves as asteroids, electric shocks, forming energy cages, and energy beams from the arms and soles. *'Banchi': Appears in episode 20. Powers include flight, separation at the waist, torso missiles, retractable arm spikes, electric lasers from the single eye on each half of the body, rocket launchers hidden in the hands, and electric bolts from the the separation ports. *'Tangul': Appears in episode 21. Powers include flight, a head cannon, and twin lasers from each pectoral. *'Majin': Appears in episode 22. Powers include flight, eye lasers, a 3-tube missile pod in the torso, self duplication, and an energy gun. *'Gari Drill': Appears in episode 23. Powers include twin extendable head horns that emit electric surges and extendable drill fingers. *'Gworg': Appears in episode 24. Powers include a left arm flamethrower, high jumping, and a yellow heat ray from the single eye. *'Hirudora': Appears in episode 25. Powers include flight, ten retractable tendrils that launch hot rocks and drain energy, pink mouth lasers, mandibles, and a clawed tail for bashing. *'Jackal': Appears in episode 26. Powers include bear traps, burrowing, a robot horse, a lasso, a laser long barreled pistol, and a boomerang hat. *'Skandar': Appears in episode 27. Powers include burrowing, a pair of laser guns on the hand, a wrecking ball with a pair of retractable crescent blades, antennae electric bolts, pectoral rockets, and launchable arms. *'Magnedar': Appears in episode 28. Powers include burrowing, suction fingers, and cyclones from the arms called the Magnetic Wind. *'Dan Bleza': Appears in episode 29. Powers include a giant clamp, three laser cannons on each side of the head, and an extendable claw in each side of the body. *'Zanbu': Appears in episode 30. Powers include pressurized hoses for the head, abdomen, and arms, flight, a hidden 8-tube missile pod under the head, and thick armor. *'Gyangula': Appears in episode 31. Powers include claws on the upper arms that are each armed with six missile launchers, flight, a 4-barreled missile launcher for each lower arm, and eye lasers. *'Brocker': Appears in episode 32. Powers include pink energy rectangles from the single eye, flight, reformation, and energy surges. *'Queen Atenas': Appears in episode 33. Powers include flight, Beam N from the eyes, eight missile launchers in each breast, and a barbed whip stored in the right wrist that emits electric shocks. Reappears in Super Robot Wars Game Cube. *'Catcher': Appears in episode 34. Powers include flight, a torso rocket launcher, and a small double sided pendulum in each hip *'Burrow': Appears in episode 35. Powers include rotating spiked arms to use as drills for high speed burrowing, invisibility, pink visor electric bolts, and a rocket launcher in each arm. *'Alpha': Appears in episode 36. Powers include an ax, flight, pink eye lasers, and launchable arms. *'Beta': Appears in episode 37. Powers include a right arm chained mace, a round shield left arm that fires rockets, and flight. *'Sigma': Appears in episode 38. Powers include burrowing, head pincers, homing energy balls from the head, a pair of machine guns on each wrist, green finger lasers, launchable gloves, mouth flames, and a pair of drills in the torso. *'Omegan': Appears in episode 39. Powers include a broadsword, a shield, and dual pink pectoral lasers. *'Bastar': Appears in episode 40. Powers include flight, six 4-tube laser cannons around the body, seven missile launchers on the "head", emitting a magnetic field, and emitting bright flashes. *'Deviloid': Appears in episode 41. Powers include flight, red energy bolts from the eyes, shoulder and pectoral missiles, burrowing, extendable fingers that emit electricity, and a drill in the torso. *'Warger': Appears in episode 42. Powers include a triple-barreled laser cannon on the face, three machine guns in each hand and foot, flight, and electrical resistance. *'Dorinko': Appears in episode 43. Powers include flight, torso heat rays, three pendulum blades for the right arm, two curved blades for the left arm, and green energy beams from each of the twin heads. *'Shido Guma': Appears in episode 44. Powers include swimming, a pair of torpedo launchers on the head, four squid tentacles, and emitting toxic ink. *'Skybat': Appears in episode 45. Powers include an explosive pink lasers from the four diamond-like visors, flight, and bladed wings that launch missiles. *'Bon Baru': Appears in episode 46. Powers include shoulder missiles, a launchable mace bomb for the right arm, and four electric tendrils for the left hand. *'Shibireg': Appears in episode 47. Powers include body part separation, electrical resistance, flight, pink head lasers, two green electric cannons for each hand that can also form green electric blades, and explosive energy crescents from the shoulder antennae. *'Garuden': Appears in episode 48. Powers include dual pectoral pink lasers, a chained mace for the right arm that fires missiles, an extendable left hand pincer claw, and flight. *'Giant Zacron': Appears in episode 49. Powers include flight, pink eye lasers, three missile launchers in each arm, a round shield stored in the left elbow, and a red energy cutlass. Reappears in Super Robot Wars Game Cube.